Post Devastation Timeline
Post Devastation is the first and primary timeline of Starlit Horizon. Chronology 2034 A.D. The first human spaceflight to Mars is attempted with the launch of Ares 4, however, the rocket is lost shortly after Ares 4 travels beyond the moon. The shuttle's disappearance was attributed to unobserved debris interference. 2040 A.D. The East African Federation forms, combining the six nations of Burundi, Kenya, Rwanda, South Sudan, Tanzania, and Uganda into a single unified nation, becoming the first major supranational political union to form on Earth. 2042 A.D. The European Confederacy forms after witnessing the impressive growth of the EAF, although they yield worse results. In December of that year, the EuC dissolves into a state of various supranations, blanketed in a complicated mess of cold wars. 2043-2048 A.D. The European Civil Cold War results in the formations of the Scandinavian Alliance, Euroland Union, British Cooperative League, Independent Finland, East European Empire, and Tablau. South American countries also begin talks of unification. 2056 A.D. Tablau terrorists attack South American delegations, resulting in many European leagues to combine powers with South American nations. In doing so, the British Cooperative League and the Euroland Union merge into the Euroland Commonwealth, which extends to South America. 2073 A.D. South American independentists protesting the Euroland Commonwealth rule purchase nuclear weapons from middle eastern terrorist corps in exchange for support in attacking independent Israel. The nuclear bomb is detonated in the British city of Brighton, becoming known as the "Brighton incident" and resulting in the deaths of 150,000+ people. The incident creates a civil war within the South American branch of the Euroland Commonwealth, becoming the first in a series of "prelude wars". 2076 A.D. The South American Branch of the Euroland Commonwealth falls, and Euroland is once again on the verge of division. South America's war has finished, and now ruled by the Sonacs, social nationalists ruling the divided South America. 2078 A.D. The Sonac army invades Central America and acquire the panama canal, regulating trade severely for nations across the world. 2079 A.D. With infighting inside the Russia government, a coup d'etat is established in Russia, and creates an alliance with the Sonac Army, renaming themselves the "Soviet Reunion", in order to use the Sonac-occupied panama canal. 2086-2088 A.D. Across the world simultaneously, earth nations are targeting by various extremist coup d'etats, which results in nations either crumpling apart and being swallowed by another nation, or strengthens the country into a military superpower. the United States, Canada, parts of Mexico and parts of the Carribean combine into the United Continent of North America, and declare war simultaneously on both the Sonac Army and the Soviet Reunion. China annexes neighboring countries and joins forces with North Korea to become "Greater China", and creates alliances with the Soviet Reunion and Sonac South America. 2090 A.D. The moon is initially colonized by Euroland, but is abandoned shortly thereafter. 2092 A.D. The United Arab League forms to invade and extinguish Israel. They are halted after a two-month campaign and briefly dissipate following failure. 2094 A.D. Invading Europe, the Soviet Reunion quickly ensnares Italy and much of the Mediterranean nations. Israel and Euroland make a joint pincer attack on the occupied lands. As a sign of good will, much of the land recovered is given to Israel as territory by Euroland. Shortly after the East European Empire falls to Euroland. 2097 A.D. After the loss in southern Europe, hostilities cease between Euroland and the Soviet Reunion. Construction on the Chihuahua canal begins. Sensing they are about to lose their Panama Canal advantage, the Sonac Army also ceases hostilities. 2098 A.D. The East African Federation's Apedemak-1 is launched to travel to Mars. Simultaneously the Moon is recolonized by the UCNA. The Cape Union is formed in South Africa. 2100 A.D. Apedemak-1 lands successfully on Mars, with Kamau Botha being the first man on Mars.